<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grief by Artistic_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289110">Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer'>Artistic_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku haunts class 1-A [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ghost!Midoriya, I’m gonna cackle reading the comments to this, I’m slowly getting back on track, Major character death - Freeform, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Midoriya takes Bakugo’s advice, One-Shot, Other, but it’s coming dw, but not quite there yet, i can feel it, maybe update would be more appropriate hmm, should I even tag these as one shots anymore??, stay safe, suicidal themes are mentioned y’all, there is no comfort yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakugo thrives under Miruko’s guidance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugo Katsuki &amp; Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Bakugo Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugo Katsuki &amp; Rumi Usagiyama | Miruko, Bakugo Katsuki &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Izuku haunts class 1-A [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hh I’m back !!! hello</p><p>Really quickly before we dive in, I just want to thank everyone so, so much. You all have no idea how much your kind words helped me get through the worst of it, I may have shed some tears &lt;333</p><p>That being said, I’ve not fully dealt with it - I don’t think I ever will - but I think the worst of it is over. His name was Herculese by the way, for those asking. He was a tabby and a chunky kitty with the sweetest meow, one of the many cats in our house. We’ll miss him forever ❤️</p><p>I’m giving myself time still. I’ll be updating on my regular schedule again, as consistently as I can, but I’m not going to be responding to comments for a while. I still don’t have the energy for it. Just know that even if I don’t respond, I read each and every one of your comments !!!</p><p>Alrighty!</p><p>when you spell Miruko like ‘Mirko’ for a whole chapter ksjskdjsj I’m glad I caught it this time ;-;</p><p>“hey thank u for all your support here’s a kick in the teeth as thanks” dknskdjs sorry LMAO</p><p>WARNING - suicidal themes are talked about ahead, as well as Bakugo having a panic attack, or at least it being heavily implied !!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tomura was seething, settled in bed and glaring daggers at the wall across from him. The glass of water was held in his loose grip, pinky finger raised to avoid activating his Quirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A major concussion from his own damn Nomu. His nausea made him miserable, wreaking havoc on his stomach and making it much harder to keep food down. Not only that, but a loud, high pitched ringing in his ears came to him in waves, followed by a crushing sense of exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His focus was spotty, making paying attention to things difficult, and his occasional blurry vision only made the problem worse, and god, the headaches he’d been having. They tore through his skull and shook up his brain, opening up his head to dump a marching band banging drums and cymbals behind his eyes, tucked in his temples. Nausea usually accompanied the headaches, and with all the symptoms wrapped in one he was bedridden more often than not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part about all of it was Kurogiri’s ban on any screens. Game consoles, handheld devices, even his phone was off limits, and Tomura had never been more infuriated in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he had one of his precious games to pass the time, maybe he wouldn’t be so miserable, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he made sure to voice not only his displeasure but his boredom any chance he got, until even the patient Kurogiri started avoiding him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had to be the blonde brat’s Quirk. He had been the only one around other than himself and Kurogiri, and the fear and disorientation had happened shortly before the blonde revealed himself. How the brat managed with a Quirk that seemed to just be explosions was beyond him, but it didn’t really matter how he did it, just that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.</span>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He would lie in wait now, heal up as much as he could, and then wreak havoc on the little shit for making him out to be the fool. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>If he could hurt All Might in the process, it would certainly be a bonus.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to keep up with the unforgiving Number 5 hero was a challenge, but it was a challenge Katsuki was suited to attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miruko refused to slow down for him. She charged ahead with her rabbit legs and kept him scrambling after her, and as frustrating as it was, he was thankful for it. Miruko wasn’t pulling any punches for him, it was either sink or swim. Katsuki would not sink. He refused to, and he relied heavily on his Quirk to keep him afloat. If he didn’t there was no way he’d keep up with her consistently. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had a minute to breathe and watch her work however, it was eye opening, and he certainly understood why Deku had recommended her so favorably. Miruko was aggressive and forward with her fighting, but her style had been refined to be smart while she did it. Watching her plow through villain after villain was mesmerizing, and Katsuki finally understood what it was like being in Deku’s shoes - furiously taking notes and keeping track of every move a Pro Hero made.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku had warned him about Miruko’s independent behavior and that she might not accept his internship request at all. He had a backup Pro just in case, but thankfully the plan b hadn’t been needed. Deku had voiced his surprise and well wishes. Katsuki stubbornly told him he didn’t need it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had stepped off the train and went straight to her agency. The moment he walked through the doors Miruko was on him, loud and abrasive, demanding, and he found himself bouncing off her personality excellently. It excited him, mini pops of explosions crackling in his palms. She laughed, said she liked his gumption. The attitude - amazingly enough - didn’t mellow out in the field either. She never toned herself down for her work and he admired her a shit ton for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Flying over rooftops and chasing her speeding form, Katsuki couldn’t be any more hyped up than he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki took to automatically wrapping his forearms before going on his runs with Miruko. She pushed him to his limits, forced him to learn workarounds he normally wouldn’t think of. He wondered if he should incorporate a soothant in his hero costume for situations like these, when he had no other choice but to power through the pain and create blast after blast. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what Miruko was doing. The students weren’t allowed to participate during internships, just shadow hero work, so she was training him the only way she could - endurance. Shit, it was working, he had to give her that. Having to constantly use his explosions, making him take the pain, was building up his tolerance to it for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the only thing that improved though. Whether it was Miruko’s intention or not, it also made him aware of how big the explosions </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be to keep his momentum and conserve energy, instead of what his instinct wanted to make them, combined with learning what explosions were essential and what he unintentionally did for show, a habit formed by his prideful upbringing. It stripped his Quirk down to its bare necessities. He needed to, she was so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her rabbit feet. Patrols flew by so quickly in a blur of colors and streaks, only slowing down when Miruko - somehow - spotted a villain and kicked the ever loving </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of them, and he meant that literally. Her kicks were powerful, a thundercracker of sound as her rabbit feet connected with flesh and bone, aimed to incapacitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fighting style was what he aspired to be, alongside All Might of course, but for two very different reasons. All Might was power and strength and brute force, dependable and sturdy, a back to look to in any time of uncertainty. Miruko, on the other hand, was pure aggression, unleashing attack after attack on the villain until they caved or she did. Miruko hadn’t caved, not once. Katsuki doubted she ever would.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching her fight gave him his own ideas, a sturdy Quirk with power and strength and nonstop aggression, intertwining the two styles into one. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>After only day two, he would go to sleep utterly exhausted but looking forward to the next day, a fresh chance to learn something new.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did you accept my internship?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katsuki asked Miruko on one of their rare rest stops. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Day three, and it was particularly hot. Even Miruko was sweating from the heat, and they both agreed that having a quick water break was probably necessary. They were settled on a rooftop’s edge, feet dangling off the side of the building as they looked out at the town. The people looked so small, commuting back and forth to their destination like ants marching in a line. Wind was blowing through his hair and on his face to combat the heat, to which Katsuki was thankful, wiping sweat from his brow and hoping it cooled before they set off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miruko smirked at him, crossing her legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I saw myself in you during the Sports Festival,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, you have potential, and when you rise in the ranks I want bragging rights.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I stutter kid?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miruko took a swig of water, and he mimicked the action with what little water he had left. It was refreshingly cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was like you when I was younger,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she admitted, and Katsuki listened attentively. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Made some mistakes I could’ve avoided had I been a bit more self aware. I built my combat style through trial and error, but the polishing was the hardest part, finding a balance between what I wanted to do and what was the smart thing to do. You need to tweak some things kid, but you’re already halfway there. A little boost in the right direction never hurt, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miruko grinned at him, sharp and daring, and Katsuki grinned right back. He understood perfectly. His smirk died, however, when Miruko stood up and stretched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I’m being too soft. Break time’s over kid, you ready?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki was still sweating his ass off. Frankly he had chugged the water bottle dry and still felt a bit thirsty. His arms were killing him, his back was straining, his ankles weren’t all too happy either.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, determination straightening out his aching back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abso-fucking-lutely,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said, and Miruko hopped off the rooftop with a holler, Katsuki a step behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Day four, and Miruko was taking a slow patrol. Katsuki was immediately suspicious of it. She snickered at his squinted eyes and ready posture. Praised him for it, sure, but waved a hand and explained the patrol that day was mostly just for socializing, greeting fans and signing things. He believed her reluctantly, still partially sure it was some kind of test - she hadn’t been slow once the whole internship, why start now - but they had been on the patrol for an hour without a mishap. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fans did indeed greet her with stars in their eyes, backpacks and t-shirts and caps to sign. Young girls that gushed over her strength, swearing to be just as cool as she was - a sentiment Katsuki shared wholeheartedly - teen boys with bright red faces and stuttering words that he scoffed at, adult men and women alike that greeted her like an old friend, kindly asking for an autograph and thanking her for her work. Katsuki watched, trying hard not to envision himself in a position like that lest he get distracted. He had to pay attention to how she was handling everyone, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Only with civilians did Miruko seem to tone herself down a bit. She grew softer around the edges, a bit more patient. Her forwardness was still shining through, coaxing shy fans out from behind corners with a strong but calm voice, leading conversation with the more introverted folk, matching excited fans pace for pace with dramatic poses and sharp grins. She was having fun, being a calmer, more pinpointed version of herself. He channeled Deku and took mental notes, even if he didn’t fully understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did you learn to be like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katsuki asked after a young girl ran away giggling, clutching a signed Miruko doll to her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t seem like a natural charmer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miruko’s eye twitched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not so charming yourself either kid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she scoffed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m friends with Hawks, you learn a thing or two with that smug bastard. Not to mention my own experiences.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawks. Deku had mentioned him before but was worried their personalities would clash. But if he was so good with people, maybe it was worth it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How good is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you aware of the approval ranking system?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Miruko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I am, who isn’t.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you should know Hawks is only second to All Might and I shouldn’t have to tell you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she clapped back. He scowled at her while he digested her words, crossing his arms irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he grumbled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t he Number 3?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, but he beats Endeavor in approval rankings, although that’s not exactly difficult,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still, he’s not </span>
  </em>
  <span>too</span>
  <em>
    <span> far behind All Might. He’s good at what he does, the cocky fucker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to talk to Deku about that. He would learn how Miruko did it, but looking into Hawks definitely seemed like a good idea. Katsuki wanted to master everything, be the best of the best. Knowing how to handle civilians and popularity was a priority.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki pestered her the whole patrol, asking her question after question until he was sure he had a decent grasp on what she was talking about. He even tried some techniques on a few civilians, and although it was the most awkward he’d felt in his entire fucking life, he could feel it was a step in the right direction. He came back to Miruko laughing her ass off at him, but reassuring him it would feel more natural over time. He cursed at her, face burning hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Day five, and the early morning news revealed a tragedy in Hosu. Not only did the hero killer get Ingenium, but he got Glasses too. Both were in the hospital, conditions reported to be unknown. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He joined Miruko on patrol with tense shoulders and head bowed. Miruko didn’t ask, didn’t even bring it up to him, instead she asked if he was ready and took off when he agreed. He pushed himself hard that day, harder than normal, until his fingers were locked up and his forearms felt as if the explosions were in his veins, not his palms. Miruko never demanded he slowed down, she only hovered around him, keeping him in her general sight while he vented his worry and anger into his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank god Deku went with Icy Hot. He couldn’t imagine what Deku would go through if he found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last couple of days, he was ashamed to admit, went by way too quickly for his tastes while simultaneously not going quick enough. He wanted to go back home to check on Glasses, on Deku, but he didn’t want to have his time with Miruko end either. He had learned about his Quirk, but he had only taken a single step forward where </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span> were concerned. He couldn’t go back to U.A with nothing to show for his internship, not for the real reason he came anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Miruko had given him notes, hints, but nothing concrete. The days passed against his will, and he realized he would just have to look into Hawks when he got back, after checking on Glasses of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a brief goodbye, no lingering fondness or drawn out pleasantries. She wished him luck, told him if Hawks gave him shit to say she sent him, clapped him on his back and nearly made him fall over, then left without another word. Katsuki was thankful for it, and it made him realize he’d miss her company.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He boarded the train to Hosu with a pit in his stomach, not his home. The area wasn’t safe, but he couldn’t face Deku without knowing how Glasses was doing first. He just hoped it would be good news, and not only for Deku’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>The train ride was awful. He was restless and fidgety, picking at the bandages on his arms until he forced himself to mess with his phone instead. The minutes dragged on and on, and with every mile closer he got, the more he felt like he might suffocate on his pulsing heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he stepped off the train, he made a beeline for Hosu’s hospital. He was exhausted and sore from his internship, and the sooner he was out of the open, the better he’d feel. Not only that, but he just really wanted to make sure Glasses was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the hospital doors. The first person he saw in the waiting room wasn’t a nurse or doctor, not even the receptionist, but Aizawa and Icy Hot, looking tired and pale in waiting room chairs. They huddled close together, something close to sorrow in their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart dropped. The sight was familiar, and not in a comforting way.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them noticed him at first, and Katsuki stomped up with acid in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Glasses?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he demanded the second he was in range. Aizawa’s head snapped up to meet his eyes, took a moment to absorb what he was looking at, then he sighed, a hand coming up to rest on the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing here, Bakugo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t make it sound like a question, more of a resigned statement, so Katsuki stood his ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Checking on Glasses, the fuck does it look like. What room is he in?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa was silent, as if he didn’t know what to say. Icy Hot - finally - was the one to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Second floor, third door to the left.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Todoroki,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aizawa hissed, and Katsuki turned on his heel without another word. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, and it took all the willpower he had not to buck it off of him and keep walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to glance over his shoulder. Aizawa was looking at him with pursed lips, a tense stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Midoriya is with him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aizawa began, but Katsuki cut him off with a furious glare, turning around and forcing Aizawa’s hand off his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You let him up there?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he shouted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you fucking insane?! Do you have any idea what this could do to him?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Icy Hot spoke up again, quiet, hands shaking on his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Izuku was the one to find him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki could only stare at his classmate in horror, heart sinking and stomach twisting so badly he thought he’d throw up on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s been...upset,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aizawa continued, choosing his words carefully. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hasn’t taken other’s presences well, even doctors and nurses. If someone stays longer than five minutes, the room shakes and only gets worse the longer you hover. Nothing we’ve said or could say will calm him down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Until he wakes up,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katsuki said, not quite asking, his voice breaking pitifully. He clenched his hands into fists, nails biting into his palms. The pain helped ground him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That bastard </span>
  </em>
  <span>will </span>
  <em>
    <span>wake up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizawa sighed, long and deep. He crouched to Katsuki’s level, and his heart squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bakugo…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he choked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’ll wake up. That asshole has to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Icy Hot hunched over in Katsuki’s peripheral, eyes glassy with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s...It’s only a matter of time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aizawa said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re just trying to keep him comfortable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki pulled away from the two and turned to race up the stairs, not looking back. No one stopped him. His ears rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop until he reached the second floor, but that was only to right himself before he barreled to the third door on the left, damn near kicking the door in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Glasses was swallowed up by the hospital bed, looking small and pale, fragile. A shit ton of wires snaked in and out of his skin, an oxygen mask placed on his face, a heart monitor beeping weakly next to his bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku was sobbing. The glass panes were already rattling in their frames, machines vibrating, tools on the side table shaking against the metal. The room felt suffocating, and Katsuki could barely breathe around guilt and horror and fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Deku’s breath hitched, high and squeaky and something rattling, then released with a sob. It sounded wet, like he had fluid in his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki backed out of the room and slammed the door shut, leaning against the door while he breathed hard, heart pounding in his chest. Glasses looked so fucking fragile, and he could see darkness creeping in his peripheral, images of Deku in the same place flashing across his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much. Too much to process and sort through and he felt like he was overloading.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to leave, get out and go - somewhere. He couldn’t stay there and listen to Deku sob. He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bolted, with no idea where he was going. He just had to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere else in Hosu’s hospital, tucked away on a higher floor, an injured hero opened his eyes, met with relieved gasps and sobs from his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>